The aim is to define the role and efficacy of radiotherapy in the treatment of Graves' eye disease. Patients will be treted in one orbit and again at 6 months in the other orbit, and measurements made over a three year period to evaluate effects. Because our study is a double-blind controlled clinical trial, we have no results to analyze. However, we are very proud of the fact that we have had no patients drop out from the study voluntarily, and we have collected all the data points on all the visits for all of the study participants.